


When she loves me

by elemental__ly



Series: Try a different angle: 12 months of fanfics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Multi, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Pearl stays the same. But as time went by, Rose stayed different.





	When she loves me

**Author's Note:**

> January: Songfic.

_Pearl smiled slyly feeling her ankles grazing gently with the petals of the various flowers that appeared in her field of vision. Gardenias, sunflowers, hydrangeas, daisies, and essentially roses. Blue, red, violet, white._

_It was needless to say that she was more cautious with pink roses?_

_A laugh, sweet and graceful, with a melodious tone, came out of her mouth when she felt the leaves tickling her feet, as well as the feeling of pollen running down her legs._

_Pearl looked at the stage with a look of love, feeling the fine breeze play with her skirt and hair. Instinctively, she hugged herself._

_Of course, she had already seen too many planets to conquer, and she witnessed the temperature changes in them. However, now she resided on Earth, a place in constant change that she still did not get used to._

_But there was no doubt that it was a planet with a lot of beauty. The varied ranges of colors related to the movement of the star, the thousands of scenarios that she explored day by day, a new flora and fauna discovered as time passed._

_There wasn't doubt. Among all the star system and among all the galaxies of their star maps, this one had something beautiful. Something wonderful, something splendid, making it unique in its own way._

_Each day was a new adventure for her, and that fascinated her. It wasn't necessary to add that at this point nothing fascinated her anymore, considering that she was a pearl with eons of years assuring her._

_And yet, the thin gem thought, that even when she saw beauty in everything, she had seen something essential on this planet. Something to defend. Something to protect._

_Something to keep safe and sound._

_But Pearl still didn't know what._

_"Pearl!"_

_Oh, there she was. Immediately a smile appeared on her face, watching her walk in the middle of that garden towards her, a big smile invading her face. She was not surprised to see her go through them with such grace even when she was slow, cautious about not hurting those lower forms of life, but that didn't detract from her beauty._

_She was beauty at its best._

_Although she maintained the physical form of an average rose quartz._

_And the cheeks, always white as porcelain of the gem, acquired a slight blue tone before such thoughts._

_Pearl knew that it was wrong to feel this way because of superior gems, far superior to her, or to any gem in general, at least in the repressed Homeworld's society. However, they lived on Earth, where both were free from any pressure spared by Diamonds. They were free to think, relate, love._

_They were free in a free and carefree society, which was constantly prey to change before the advances of it._

_And loving that high-ranking gem was a risk she was more than willing to take._

_"Pearl. Earth calling Pearl, are you there?"_

_Soon, the sound of soft clicks brought her out of her thoughts, the stone on her forehead shining slightly at the surprise of being discovered increasing the blush on her cheeks, soon expanding all over her face at the closeness of the voluptuous quartz with curly hair._

_"What...?" she murmur slightly, still lost. Blinking numerous times, appreciating in each blink as the surprised and even anguished expression of her partner normalized again, forming that smile that she loved so much._

_Rose laughed sweetly, not eager to mock, covering her cheeks with her plump but soft hands, before which Pearl even purred appreciatively of the contact, before reacting and bathing her face in an impossibly dark blue with nervousness._

_"Everything's okay? Pearl?" she asked, in a soft, gentle tone. "You seemed to be on another planet while talking to you, I couldn't help but be distressed..."_

_Despite her tone, the above saw a glimmer of concern in her eyes, and with a feeling of guilt, put her little hands on hers, even on her cheeks._

_"Yes, everything's okay. I'm sorry, my Diam–Rose," she corrected quickly, looking at her feet in embarrassment, her shoulders tensing lightly expectantly at the comment of the one mentioned correcting her or reminding her of that secret identity. But that never arrive._

_Instead, her fingertips gave soft caresses on her cheeks that made her look up, receiving a light touch of her lips with the surface of her gem, touch that gave her a slight chill and a grip on the opposite hands._

_"It's okay," Rose assured her with a warm smile, without breaking the proximity between them. The rainbow pearl could feel her soft breath against her, though they will not need to._

_It was so warm that it tempted Pearl to shorten the distance between the two, without the need to fusion–which they still didn't fully master; however, she felt and knew that it wasn't the time to do it, to which she only smiled._

_It was a clumsy and timid smile, she assured. But that didn't matter to Rose. And if Rose didn't care, it didn't care to Pearl either._

_They should just enjoy the moment. Both, together, surrounded by beautiful and varied small ways of life before returning to their boring and simplistic lifestyles, except for a rose quartz that began to see the beauty of a future colony._

_Both, enjoying their company._

_As it should be._

—

_Rose covered her mouth tightly, trying to mute the sobs that threatened to come out of her._

_A group of quartz was nearby, they would probably find them and immediately went to battle trying to protect the colony that their Diamond tried so hard to maintain despite the growing rebellion. But that didn't matter to them._

_Correcting, Rose didn't care. She clutched another form of life to her chest. It had a physical form identical to theirs, but it wasn't made of light. No, it was flesh and blood._

_They were called humans, if she didn't remember badly._

_But this physical form was already at a very advanced age, and unlike them, it wasn't maintained. On the contrary, it had a limit._

_And it seemed that this form of life had already reached his._

_It seemed that his light had gone out._

_"Don't go, please don't go. Stay with me," she prayed, aching. Beside her, Pearl held on, patting her shoulder gently as she was on her knees, maintaining an inexplicable scowl._

_For some reason, Rose had begun to become infatuated with those forms of life, and thanks to her empathic powers and the love that she fervently acquired for them, she became sad when they went through the same process that she was witnessing now._

_She sighed, with a lump in his throat._

_"Don't worry Rose. Here I'm, here I'm with you" despite her slightly broken tone, she struggled to maintain a smile even if forced._

_She knelt and hugged her partner, who still clung pitifully to that body that finally stopped breathing, stopped clinging weakly to the gem._

_His light had finally turned off._

_And Rose made an even greater effort not to scream, to claim her unburdening of the unfortunate gem at her side._

_From a distance, Garnet maintained a nervous expression, although her crossed arms will try to maintain an opposite position. The wind around her barely played with her bicolor hair, but she was able to feel it._

_Falling in love with a rebellion in the background wasn't easy. She knew it from her own experience, and she could see that, indirectly, Pearl agreed with her. But apparently the rebel leader hadn't been able to see it with those events happening._

_And since she still didn't quite understand how she was the answer, or what she was basically the recent addition to the team, she didn't know how to make emotional support for Rose._

_But Pearl apparently did, and that was why she allowed her to take care of the work while she watched not to be discovered, even if she was a completely nervous physical form._

_On the other hand, Pearl tried to dry the tears of the once bright and glistening face for the umpteenth time. She didn't what to do to return to that beautiful smile that so many times she dedicated to her._

_Both had seen other life forms die before, but never one like this—or at least they still did not get used to it—to which Rose expressed a pain never before seen that equally hurt her._

_Rose had undoubtedly seen something new in them. It could not be their inability to defend themselves, some of them brought archaic weapons that they had even used against them on more than one occasion. However, somehow, he was able to appreciate something that made them unique in his class._

_But Pearl still didn't know what_.

—

_This was wrong._

_No, no, no. This was very wrong, the white gem quickly corrected._

_Rose couldn't be falling in love again, no._

_She couldn't be falling in love in the real way. She couldn't!_

_When Rose, Pearl, Garnet and the newly emerged Amethyst had settled in that sandy place surrounded by water, it had been with the hope of alienating humanity and not risking it in the face of encounters with corrupt gems._

_And when a human colony had begun to settle after the arrival of that pair of humans in their maritime transport, they had resorted to the making of a fence, with the sole purpose of keeping them away from the magical things that surrounded them._

_Regrettably, Garnet hadn't been able to predict the change that would come to their lives that night hour._

_"This one's for you, Mystery Woman!"_

_Even from her room, Pearl was able to hear the gentle song that the human had composed essentially for Rose, her Rose. And instinctively she smiled to herself._

_She had known too many humans during her time on Earth. Their lives were short and perished at any time, for the misfortune of the rose quartz, or they simply left without leaving traces or explanations._

_That human would resort to one of those options, the one that happened first. And Rose would see, for the umpteenth time, that she would be there. She would show signs of affection in her own way, and they would return to their not-so-common lives by stopping corrupt gems—which Rose was still trying to cure—and going on missions._

_It had always been that way, and Pearl didn't fear for it._

_However, the stay of that human in the temple had given a great change in their lives, and Rose seemed pleased with it giving sharp punctures to the white gem._

_He had even managed to sympathize with Amethyst and Garnet, making things easier for him at least. But Pearl didn't give in so simply. She stayed with that cold and reticent attitude toward him._

_She stayed the same._

_Although inside, was the pain caused by Rose's affectionate attitude, once addressed to her, was now going to someone else._

_Rose had never been so long with a human, and she doubted her uneasiness about it was subtle for the other Crystal Gems._

_But it was simply inevitable. After all, where was that eternal love, promised when Rose decided to make that decision that changed their destinies forever?_

_Where had that love gone, that feeling of loyalty and eternal company? Rose had forgotten it, had forgotten her, by a human who barely knew?_

_Of course, occasionally they engaged in small conversations, and formed Rainbow Quartz when the situation required, but those moments slowly became scarcer, and their bonds were breaking, slowly disappearing._

_All for that human._

_All for that... Mr. Universe._

_And sitting down by the ocean, Pearl pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, sensing the faint aroma of sea salt. A heavy sigh came from her lips, silently and vainly waiting for Rose and he to return from the coastal city and sit next to her as in the old days._

_But deep down, she knew it wouldn't be like that. He had seen something in Rose that made him stay with them in the temple, and Rose had seen something in him that made her agree to go out together and live among other humans._

_But Pearl still didn't know what._

—

_"Pearl."_

_The aforementioned startled slightly, placing both hands instinctively on the glass of the warp pad._

_Slowly she turned around, still able to perceive Rose's voice going towards her, receiving the old warm and full of love gaze that for centuries she adore. A prominent belly proudly sported the physical form of the quartz, which, while it filled even more love for her mate, for Pearl it was only a cruel reminder that Greg had won her in the battle for Rose's love._

_Ironically, it hurt to see it, and he refocused her eyes on the beach._

_"How are you?" Her gentle and carefree voice was heard closer, and Pearl didn't flinch when, with effort, she sat next to her putting both hands on her belly._

_How is it that, even in that condition, she managed to distill so much beauty? Pearl was thinking, hating herself for it and feeling a slight warmth in her cheeks._

_Rose sighed, tenderly caressing her hairs._

_"Listen, I know this will be a big change, hard for everyone, especially for you." She pulled her hand back from her hair and placed it gently on her shoulder, pulling her to, careful not to disturb the little life that rested inside her. "But I don't want that to cause fractures in the team. You're like a family to me, and I wouldn't like to see it broken."_

_Pearl instantly felt tears threatening to leave her eyes, hugging the gem next to her._

_"How ... how do you feel?" She asked weakly, putting her hands with fear over the opposite belly, causing the smile on her face to return._

_"A little tired, but I'm fine," she said, placing her hands on the pale fingers of the pearl. But soon, her voice took on a tense tone. "Pearl, I need to ask you a favor."_

_"Of course" was her immediate response. But when she felt Rose's hands cling to her touch, she felt regretful, sensing that the request would not be to her liking._

_And she wasn't wrong._

_"I don't doubt that this small life will be half gem" while saying that, Pearl felt her trembling hands, and undoubtedly look at her gem. The face of the diamond shining with a soft yellow tone when receiving the solar rays, "and when it grows up, it will have constant doubts about that world still unknown to him or her."_

_Rose sighed fearfully, gently caressing the back of Pearl's hand and the surface of her gem._

_"I want to trust you to be the one to solve that doubts," she finally said, shaking her hands with such warmth that she felt back in the past. "I know I ask you too much, but I do it because you've always been by my side, and I would never trust this to anyone other than you."_

_She look up, and inevitably both made eye contact, seeing the bright eyes of the other._

_Rose was doing it. She was smiling at her again as she used to. And although her wouldn't say to her again those "I love you" that she repeated with her holograms, Pearl felt blessed having again the attention of her beloved, and at that moment she smiled with determination; as she used to do during the first days of the rebellion._

_"I'll do it!"_

_Almost immediately, she felt a slight movement in her hands that made her react, and caused a soft laugh on the contrary._

_"It woke up..."_

_"I'm sorry, Rose! It wasn't my intention!" Quickly, and with regret, she move her hands away looking at the aforementioned almost terrified because she, like Amethyst and Garnet, had witnessed the changes in her attitude adopted by the pregnancy._

_But she only received the tender look of the quartz._

_"Don't distress Pearl. At this time it usually wakes up, and believe me, it's pretty playful," she laughed. "Do you want to feel it?"_

_Perhaps in other circumstances, Pearl would not have hesitated to reject that proposal. However, now that she saw Rose confidently entrusting the education of her offspring and partially having her affection, she couldn't ruin the environment, to which timidly approached her hands again seeing how the future mother used her own to lean on the warp pad._

_It didn't take her long to feel that movement again, and Pearl's eyes shone. It was true, it was quite playful; but she had never touched Rose's belly because of her dominant feelings. She had never had the opportunity to feel that life moving._

_It was... too fragile, too delicate, and very quick as well as small._

_Yes, Rose had always appreciated human life, and Pearl had always wondered why she was wasting her time talking to her belly._

_She was beginning to know why._

—

The waves beat fiercely on the shore, and Pearl remained silent, feeling the water on her feet. She hugged herself, and looked at the night sky.

From there, the Homeworld's galaxy was visible, and she couldn't help but smile with melancholy, seeing her home so close and at the same time so far away.

Behind her, a van parked silently, and from a distance a small residence in a state of construction could be discerned.

But being immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the slight movement and the sound of sobs from inside the vehicle, followed by the noise caused by someone trying to get out of it.

She didn't notice the squeaking of the door being opened and the sound of hurrying footsteps towards her.

"Pearl! Pearl!"

Finally, she reacted. And just in time to perceive a slight weight on her legs, followed by moisture in them.

"Steven?" She thought aloud, watching the infant cling tightly to her body. "What are you doing awake? Your sleep time has passed."

Kneeling down to receive the little hybrid, she take him from the armpits watching him kick furiously in search of something to cling to. Actually, it wasn't too late, but his child's body couldn't stand awake at that hour, and Pearl was really confused about it.

Greg was helping with the construction of the house, assuring that the child was sleeping and safe while she was by the van, and it grieved her that he deposited such blind trust when she hadn't noticed Steven leaving. He could have gone to the city in search of his father and she wouldn't have noticed.

But listening to him cry, she left again from her sea of thoughts and sat on her knees, putting the child in his lap. It didn't take a few seconds when he hugged her tightly.

"I had an ugly dream," he finally said between hesitations and sobs, crying on Pearl's shoulder who still didn't know how to react. "I was on the beach with everyone when a giant crab appeared. It attacked Daddy and you disappeared and... and..."

He couldn't speak anymore, feeling the powerful knot in his throat, and shed more tears, feeling Pearl's thin hands caressing his back and hair delicately, temporarily silencing his laments.

He didn't know how, but her graceful hands always managed to calm him down. He liked to say that her hands were magical, but the warmth of her touch enchanted him.

"Don't worry, Steven." Tenderly, she made his attention to her, and then _tried to dry his tears_. "While your father, and we are here, we won't allow anything, or anyone, to hurt you."

_"I also promise you, Rose, keep him safe. I promise you." Keeping both hands on her belly, she smiled at the aforementioned._

_"You promise me, Pearl?_ For the pinky?" He said, showing her the aforementioned finger.

To which Pearl, maintaining her slyly smile, interlaced her own pinky with Steven's, listening to him laugh, listening to Rose's laughter in him.

_"I promise."_

"Thanks, Pearl! Thank you!" Fortunately, Steven's sorrows were temporary, and again he had that bright smile _she loved to see_ before hugging her again, watching the ocean over her shoulder.

Pearl watched the full moon for a few seconds holding Steven by the waist, clutching him to her, a yawn that made her stand up without pushing him away.

"Pearl?" His voice was numb, sleep again taking over his five-year-old body.

"Tell me, Steven," she instinctively began to coo, glancing at Greg's van.

"I love you..."

That stopped her step, and her eyes shone with a slight lump in her throat. She glanced at Steven, whose breathing had finally returned to normal.

He was already sleeping.

At this, the rainbow pearl smiled happily, narrowing the child, careful not to wake him up.

 _She finally understood what Rose had seen in humans_.

"I love you too, Steven."

 


End file.
